My new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in a field of seedlings hybridized by crossing other unidentified carnation plants selected by me from a field of carnation plants maintained in greenhouse at Nieuwveen, Holland, for breeding purposes. My purpose in this hybridizing was to find new varieties of carnations having improved production characteristics and quality of color. This plant was selected by me for propagation and test because of its light peach coloration which, at the tips, is almost white and occasionally having rather short, bright red marginal stripes at the tips of the larger outer petals. I reproduced this parent plant by means of cuttings at Nieuwveen, Holland, to observe its ability to reproduce the characteristics noted in the parent plant and finding this to be successful, I continued such propagation through several successive generations and determined conclusively that the distinctive characteristics of the plant held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.
This new variety of carnation is now being propagated on a commercial scale at Nieuwveen, Holland, and at Wheat Ridge, Col., U.S.A.